


We've Been Knew

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Tony doesn't know Peter and Harley are dating.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875202
Comments: 8
Kudos: 270





	We've Been Knew

Peter and Harley were dating. Everyone knew that besides Tony Stark. How Tony Stark missed that his two interns were dating was beyond anyone. This lead to betting among the avengers. A little cash here and a little there and everyone was in on it. Even the boys were in. Harley had loosed already but Peter was still in with a bet for their wedding day (even though they had only been dating for five months). The worse part of the matter was that they both didn’t even hide the fact that they were dating. Peter and Harley had been caught by everyone else within their first month of dating and now everyone was waiting for Tony to put two and two together. 

Tony Stark was not clueless though. He knew his interns liked each other. He always teamed them up for projects or told them they should go to some movie that ended up being a rom-com. So Tony knew they were into each other he just didn’t realize that the two were actually dating. The two boys were tired of Tony not realizing but it made it interesting. Make out sessions ending when Peter heard Tony or seeing what excuse they could come up with when they walked out of the same room together after a late night of cuddles or other nightly activities. The rest of the team would groan as Peter and Harley would let the charade carry on. 

Harley and Peter didn’t expect Tony to eventually get annoyed by their flirting. It didn’t happen until one day in the labs when the two were focused on a new project. They were flirting occasionally as Tony watched in pain. When Peter left for his daily training, Tony pulled Harley to the lab couch for when Tony was in the lab too late and was too tired to go back up.

“Please just ask the boy out,” Tony said. Harley looked at Tony confused.

“You mean Peter?” Harley asked.

“Yes,” Tony said. “I’m sick of the flirting. He likes you and you like him so ask the boy out already so it stops.” 

“I’m dating someone,” Harley said. Tony looked surprised which showed how much he was paying attention to the boys. 

“When can I meet this someone?” Tony asked. Harley just got up laughing as he left Tony to wonder who caught one of his boys’ hearts. 

Peter didn’t expect the conversation from Tony. He had hoped Tony would just put two and two together like the rest of them had. He didn’t want to be in the room as Tony talked with him about Harley.

“I know you like Harley,” Tony started. Peter wanted to bang his head on the desk. “But I want you to know not to get your hopes up. He is dating someone.” Peter thought about admitting that he was the one that Harley was dating but he kept quiet. “I know you get to crushing hard on people but if you want to talk about this just let me know.”

“I’m dating someone,” Peter told Tony. Tony was surprised by that. 

“You are in a relationship as well?” Tony asked. Peter nodded. “When do I get to meet this lucky person?”

“You have met them,” Peter said. Tony looked like he finally figured it out and Peter was ready to celebrate when Tony said the words.

“You and MJ finally got together,” Tony said. Peter huffed as he left the room. Tony was confused as he watched Peter leave. He didn’t know how he upset Peter but something was going on that Tony was missing.

Peter and Harley were making out while watching some horror movie that Peter hated but Harley liked so it was on in the background. Harley under a shirtless Peter when Pepper walked in and told the boys to move their make-out session out of a public area. The boys agreed as they went to Harley’s room and turned back on the movie. Peter had been working off Harley’s shirt when he heard someone opening the door. He flipped off the bed as Harley tried to catch his breath as Tony came in.

“Hey, I was wondering… are you okay?” Tony asked.

“Peachy,” Harley said looking at the movie to see if he could figure out what part it was at. 

“So you just watching a movie?” Tony asked. “No one else is here right now?” 

“Yep, just watching a movie,” Harley said. “Peter hates this movie so I only watch it by myself. What did you need?” Tony looked iffy but he asked about some stuff. As soon as he left Peter got up and laid over Harley again as he kissed the boy. The door opened too quickly for either of them to move to fast. Tony looked shocked to see both his interns together.

“You both are dating?” Tony asked.

“Bitch, we’ve been knew,” Harley said as Peter busted out laughing. They both looked at Tony who just wanted answers.

“We both started dating a while ago,” Peter said. 

“Neither of you wanted to bring this up?” Tony asked. Harley and Peter looked at each other before Peter looked at Tony.

“We weren’t hiding it,” Peter said.

“Everyone seemed to know we were dating besides you. You were the one who didn’t notice until just now when you caught us watching a movie together,” Harley said. 

“Well this door stays open for one thing and I will be giving you both the shovel talk tomorrow,” Tony said. Peter and Harley rolled their eyes as Tony left. Harley got up and shut the door and locked it this time before he laid back down. Peter moved over him and their lips were on each other in an instance. It wasn’t like this was the first time they had made-out and if they had anything to say about the situation it wouldn’t be the last. The movie sounded as they were both glad that Tony finally knew. Even if Peter lost his bet and it was Nat who made a killing on the betting pool.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We've been Parkner: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
